this world of ours
by brittney THE hedgehog99
Summary: title doesn't suit, lol. this is my first (good) story on here, and is just a bunch of stories featuring various couples and characters! couples include, sonic/amy, silver/blaze, shadow/hedgehog maria and etc. rated T just because i'm stupid and way too cautious
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone that is currently bored and clicked on this story on purpose or accidentally! (If you did click on this accidentally, why not stay a while before you click away? I don't bite! :3) this story is simply something I thought up a while ago when I was supposed to be sleeping or doing something important. Basically it's like just a bunch of stories filled with fluff, comedy, maybe some lemon later on (depends, I might be too embarrassed to write it) these stories are set in the future when eggman is out of the evil business. (And, no, he's not dead.) Also I'm wayyyyy too used to writing on my note app on my ipod, so forgive me if my chapters seem short. ^^'**

**Anyways, the couples that will be in this story are as follows:**

**-shadow/Maria (hedgehog)**

**-silver/blaze **

**-a LITTLE bit of tails/OC (A LITTLE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME) **

**-sonic/Amy **

**-sally/monkey khan (khan, ken, I forget sometimes. ^^')**

**-rouge/knuckles**

**Okay! Das all! I think. Yeah. Maybe. OKAY ANYWAYS FIRST UP IS AN INTRODUCTION BY SALLY AT HER WEDDNG RECEPTION WITH MONKEY KHAN OR KEN WHICHEVER IT IS I DON'T REMEMBER.**

**(Also sorry if the characters seem out of character, especially the ones from the comics, as much as I love them, I'm not an expert at portraying them. Oh! And any advice/suggestions/flames possibly would be greatly appreciated! ^^)**

**Enjoyyyyyy! I'm gonna go now! :D**

Ah! Hello there! You're probably wondering what's going on right? And you're also probably wondering who I am? Yes? Well, do not fear, for I am about to explain everything to you right, here, right now! First, I will start off with where I am exactly. This is my wedding! Yes! You heard right! I'm married! Yay! Well, actually, the wedding itself has already happened, this is just the reception, but still! Next, I will introduce myself. (Although, it probably should've been the first thing I did.) My name is sally acorn. Or, if we're going to use formalities, (which I hate) my name is princess sally acorn of the acorn kingdom. *did I get that right? Probably not* I am exactly twenty three years old, and I have (literally) just married my wonderful new husband, ken! (Or, monkey khan as he is known to most.) This has been the best day of my entire life so far and I know it is only going to get better from here! Now it would be even better if I could eat…..hmm…..maybe I can get sonic to smuggle me out some food later…..oh! That reminds me! I should introduce you to my friends! How could I forget something so important! Here, I'll even point them out to you to make it easier!

Okay, let's start over there. See that blonde hedgehog sitting outside with the black and red hedgehog? The blonde girl is Maria and the red and black hedgehog is shadow. They're super close. Apparently, from what I've heard, Maria used to be a human years ago who was killed right in front of shadow. Poor guy. But, thankfully, science nowadays is fantastic and somehow (I don't quite understand it myself) they managed to resurrect Maria. As a hedgehog too! Shadow was delighted (even though he didn't show it) and he's been a lot happier since then. (I think they make quite a cute couple too.) Hmm….who else can I see…ah! Over there! The yellow fox with two tails? That's, well, that's tails! His actual name is miles, but we all call him tails for obvious reasons. He's a prodigy scientist and engineer, and my best friend Sonic's best friend. (Who I'll introduce you to in just a few minutes) he's super adorable and the sweetest boy I know. Nowadays, he works in spagonia studying engineering and trying to make life better for everyone. Oh, and the panda girl who just walked up to him? That's kumika. *jeez what kind of a name is that?* she's also a prodigy and they work together at spagonia university. Anyway, next person I can see is…..oh! Those three over there by….the…..food…mmm…food…UH, ANYWAY. Before I get side-tracked, the white bat and blue hedgehog laughing at the red echidna covered in cake are rouge and sonic. The white bat is rouge. She's a thief. Literally, she's a world renowned jewel thief and treasure hunter. Also, she's married to the red echidna, which is knuckles, by the way. Rouge is beautiful and sassy, she can be a little mean and cold at times, but she can be nice and gives some good advice (when she's not caking her face with makeup.) now, sonic has been my best friend for, like, EVER and I must say, he is one of the best guys you could ever meet! He's a total gentleman, has perfect manners and is literally good at everything…NOT! I totally had you there, didn't I? Sonic is none of that. (Or, at least a majority of the time he's not.) Instead, he's cocky, stubborn, and a little flirty. (Also kind of a jerk sometimes.) But he's got a kind heart, and is pretty sweet when he wants to be. And, as much as a he looks like girls would be all over him, he's actually pretty shy under that cool exterior of his. Oh, and another thing is, he is totally RICH! RICH! He even lives in a penthouse in glitzville! GLITIZVILLE! *LOLREFERENCETOMARIO* of course, he doesn't live alone though! He's got Amy. But I'll get to her later. And the angry looking red echidna with cake on him is, of course, knuckles. Guardian of the master emerald on Angel Island. He's a little grumpy and solitary, but less so since he married rouge. (Her social skills must be rubbing off on him!) But he still hates leaving Angel Island. (Even though there's nobody to really protect the emerald from nowadays.) …..also how DID he manage to get cake all over himself?! I need to interrogate sonic later. Okay, now who have I forgotten…..i remember! Silver and Blaze! Those two over at that table in the corer talking. Funny thing, those two are actually from different dimensions and timelines! Silver is from the future (which still isn't looking too good, but its improving slowly!) and Blaze is from a dimension called the sol dimension (there, she's a princess like me!) Those two are close and tend to travel together a lot. They're kind of like a brother and sister. Oh! Those two are also a little different than most people, (but, then again, everyone I know isn't exactly 'normal') because silver has pyschokenisis and Blaze has pyrokenisis! I think that's everyone…..oh! No! Wait! I'm sorry, my memory seems to be really terrible today! That girl sitting all by herself over there is Amy! She works and lives with sonic. Like him, she's rich. She's a bit insecure and nervous some of the time due to things that happened when she was younger, but she's really sweet and happy most of the time. Oh, and even if she denies it, she's actually quite pretty. And, despite what they say, I think there is something going on between those two. I mean, they LIVE together! They're practically married already! Speaking of marriage, that makes me think of cake, and cake makes me hungry and of gosh I seriously need some food or I'm afraid I'm going to go on a rampage and now I'm starting to feel sick….

Ah, now I can't think of anything else to say at this point, so I guess I'm going to have say goodbye for now! But don't worry! You'll be hearing from my friends very soon! Now, time for me to go start a food fight so I can get me some food….

**And that's it for the introduction! I'm sorry if it's short, that's one thing I need to get better at, I'm afraid. And about updates…..**

**They may come quickly, they may come slowly, because I start school again very soon and as much as I don't concentrate at school, I'm very lazy and need to get into the habit of using my laptop more often.**

**Anyways. Hope you liked this first part and like I said before, I'd love to hear your suggestions/advice and possible flames!**

**Stay awesome, britt~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2: shadowmaria

**I GOT A REVIEW! WOOT! :,D thank you AmeliaTheHedgehog for your review! I'm glad you decided to read my story! *cries* is it okay if I love you forever? Uh, no, wait, that sounds creepy, never mind I'll just. Um. **

**ANYWAY! This is where the stories actually start. :3 and first up is shadria! (Shadow/Maria for those who don't know. ^^) how these stories will work (I think) is they will be maybe a few chapters? I don't really know, I **_**still **_**have to get used to these stories being converted to fan fiction asdfghjkl. Okey dokey, I don't have much else to say, other than while writing this I'm listening to the legend of Zelda music. **

**Well, enjoy~ **

**ALSO DISCLAIMER BECAUSE I FORGOT IT IN THE INTRO. *hurr durr***

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except kumika the panda. ^^**

_**Shadow/Maria **_

_**Like every snowflake.**_

It was the morning after the royal wedding of sally acorn and monkey khan, *ken whatever I give up* and the newlyweds were spending their first morning together married at an expensive hotel. *cough*doingthedo*cough* no one would be seeing them again until that afternoon when everyone met up for no reason whatsoever. Because that's what friends do, right? But let's not get to that quite yet. Right now, we are focusing on somebody different. We are focusing on the two hedgehogs currently snoozing together on their couch, still in their formal attire from the previous night. The morning was particularly cold, so naturally the cold had started to get to them, considering their clothes were not weather appropriate. Maria's eyes flickered, and she slowly started to open them, closing them again quickly when the glaring sun flashed in her eyes.

'Mm….morning shadow…' she mumbled softly as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was starting to get uncomfortable wearing her light blue sequined dress. But she knew if she got up before shadow did, and walked off, he would only worry about her. Shadow. She looked down at him and smiled softly. He really was still asleep. Like this, he looked so innocent, like he wouldn't hurt a fly. His soft breaths calmed her and she felt like she could fall asleep again just by listening to him. Sadly, she couldn't though. She decided to take the risk and slowly, and cautiously got up from the couch, so as not to disturb shadow.

He needed the rest.

As she made her way down the corridor of shadow's house to her room, she thought about the night before.

Sally's wedding. She hadn't known sally for very long, only knowing her because she was friends with shadow, but she enjoyed attending her wedding and meeting her husband. She smiled as she remembered the beautiful ceremony they had and began to have fantasies about having her own wedding one day as she got changed. She was now wearing a pair of black leggings with a pleated pale blue skirt, matching flat shoes and a blue hooded sweater. Not to summery, but it wasn't supposed to be very warm anyway. Christmas was close, so naturally the weather had started to cool down. Maria was excited to see snow for the first time. When she was a human, she had only ever lived on a ship in space, and all she ever knew about earth or Mobius was what she read from books. She was glad that she can experience all that she's read about. Her smile grew wider and she giggled.

'I see you've woken up. Did you sleep well?' a soft, deep voice mumbled, causing Maria to turn her sharply, making her blonde hair swish around.

'Ah! Morning shadow! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry.' She said, bowing her head a little. Shadow just let out a little "heh" and leaned against the door of Maria's room. He was still drowsy and half asleep.

'No, you didn't wake me up. And good morning to you too Maria.' He responded.

'Um. So, d-did you want me to make you something to eat? Or perhaps we could go out for breakfast this morning? I heard there's a new café on autumn boulevard and- '

'I'd love to. Shadow interrupted. 'Just give me a few minutes to get changed out of this horrendous costume and we can leave.' Shadow grumbled as he tugged at his tie. Hearing him refer to his black tuxedo as a "horrendous costume" made Maria giggle.

'Okay shadow, take as long as you need to remove that costume.' She called out him and started giggling even more. Seeing Maria happy made shadow happy, and he couldn't help but smile softly as he heard her muffled laughing from his room.

When the pair arrived at the café, it had gotten icy cold. Even though there was no snow to be seen yet. Maria shivered slightly even under all the layers she had added on to her outfit, which included a scarf, gloves and a pair of light blue clip on earmuffs. Shadow, on the other hand, didn't need much to keep warm, considering he wasn't exactly a normal mobian. All he had on was a scarf apart from his usual gloves and shoes.

'How can you not be cold?' she would ask him constantly.

'Because my body heat is high enough to keep me warm a majority of the time.' He would respond with.

It was always the same.

Shadow stepped in front of Maria and opened the door for her, allowing her to step in before him.

'Thank you shadow!' Maria chirped and she stepped inside and was instantly hit by a blast of warm heat. At this point it was like heaven on Mobius.

'Ahhhhh~ it's so much warmer in here, isn't it shadow?'

'Yes, I suppose it is.' Shadow replied, walking in after Maria and looking around the place. It was a small, quaint place, with few people there because it was fairly new.

'Hello there! May I get you two a table?' a happy voice said, bringing shadow's attention back forward. A black cat with blue eyes and long hair in pigtails smiled at them both cheerfully while clutching a silver tray to her chest.

'Ah! Yes, please!' Maria responded just as happily.

Shadow wondered how these people could stay so happy when it was a day like today.

'Alrighty then! If you two would be so kind as to follow me…' and they followed the cat to a table in a far corner next to a window looking to the street just outside.

It was then that shadow noticed two familiar people.

Two familiar _hedgehogs _sporting overly bright quills and chatting away happily not too far from where shadow was.

'Faker? Rose?' the words came out before shadow could stop himself. He had hoped they hadn't heard, but sadly that wasn't to be. The bright pink quilled and blue quilled hedgehogs had already noticed him.

'Shadow! What a surprise!' Amy exclaimed with her usual cheerful tone.

'Faker? Me? Psssh, how many times do I have to tell you? _**YOU'RE**_ the faker here!' sonic said sarcastically and turned around in his seat.

'Technically, that isn't true. I've existed for much longer than you have, therefore I am actually the real here. _You___are the faker.' Shadow stated, smirking at the glare he earned from sonic.

'C'mon guys are you _really _gonna do this?' Amy sighed and sweat dropped. At that moment, Maria noticed shadow wasn't with her and she spotted and walked over to him.

'Shadow, I've ordered our food-oh! Sonic! Amy! Good morning!' she bowed politely and beamed at the two hedgehogs.

'Good morning Maria!' Amy replied happily again. Neither of the girls noticed sonic and shadow getting into another heated argument the longer they spoke to each other.

'YEAH, WELL _I'M _BETTER LOOKING!'

'AS IF, _HEDGEHOG_, THAT'S WHY YOU ARE STILL CURRENTLY SINGLE!'

AND YOU AREN'T?'

'WHY SRE WE FIGHTING OVER SUCH A TRIVIAL AND STUPID THING.'

'_YOU'RE _THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!'

'BOTH OF YOU. SHUT UP!' Amy yelled, making both hedgehogs fall silent.

'Thank you. Now while you two were fighting over who is more attractive, me and Maria decided we will all eat together. Sonic, we're paying.' Amy finished and calmly sat down again, Maria joining her.

'What? Why are _**we **_paying?' sonic protested.

'Because we are _NICE PEOPLE _and it's the _LEAST _we can do.' Amy said firmly.

'Hmmph.' Sonic mumbled under his breath, but sat down again nevertheless. Amy let out another short sigh and smiled at shadow as he took a seat next to sonic across from Maria.

'Anyway, how did you two sleep last night?' she asked, trying to make friendly conversation and lighten the mood.

'Us? I'm more worried about _you_. You work too hard and being around faker is obviously taking its toll. You look tired.' Shadow stated, cold as usual.

'What's that supposed to mean? That I'm a bad influence?' sonic growled, glaring at shadow.

'That's _exactly_ what it means,'

'Oh, I am _**this**_ close to punching your lights out.'

'Guys, please stop…..' Maria mumbled. Amy noticed Maria's discomfort, so she decided to speak up again.

Ah, I guess you say I work too hard, but so does Sonic. We do try to get as much rest as we can, but sometimes that's just not possible.' Amy smiled timidly.

'That reminds me, Amy? I've been wondering for a while now, you never did tell us where exactly you and sonic work….' Maria asked curiously. Amy went rigid.

'Wh-wh-why do you wanna know?' Amy stuttered, suddenly nervous.

'Oh, I'm just curious. Considering how much money you and sonic earn, and how hard you two work, it must be a pretty brutal job!'

'Ah, well…..it's….umm….' Amy trailed off, trying o think of what to say. Sonic simply crossed his arms and watched Amy.

He wasn't gonna help her. _She_ was asked the question.

And he was curious as to what she would say.

Sadly, they never got hear the horrible excuse Amy would come up with, because their food arrived. Sonic and Amy didn't order much, Amy just got a large chocolate milkshake and sonic got coffee. Maria, on the other hand, had ordered practically the _entire_ menu from eggs to bacon to toast and tomatoes.

'Could you have ordered any more food?' shadow asked as he eyed the huge plate of food.

'What? You don't want any?' Maria asked. 'Also I'm hungry! The only thing I ate last night was like, _one _piece of cake before sonic and rouge somehow managed to dump the entire thing on knuckles.'

'When did _**that**_ happen?' Amy asked, surprised.

'When you were in your little corner of depression and loneliness.' Sonic explained sarcastically.

'_Hey, I looked bad and you __**know **__it!'_ Amy protested, drinking more of her milkshake.

'Whatever you say. _**I**_ think you looked fine though.' Sonic mumbled, looking out the window.

'Aww, look at you two, complimenting each other whatnot.' Maria gushed as she stuffed an egg into her mouth. Shadow simply huffed and began eating. I mean, he_** knew**_ Maria wasn't going to finish it, so he was going to have to they weren't paying for it.

Although, he might order some more food just to see Sonic's face at the overall price.

So, the four of them talked while they ate (or drank) and Sonic and Shadow only managed to insult each other ten times before Sonic and Amy got called into "work" and had to leave.

Good thing Amy gave Maria the money to pay for the food while Sonic wasn't looking.

So it was just Maria and Shadow again.

'Wasn't it nice?' Maria said all of a sudden, resting her muzzle in the palm of her hand and staring at Shadow.

'Was what nice?'

'Seeing Sonic and Amy, of course.' Maria replied.

'What about them? We see them all the time. That was no different than what it always is.' Shadow bluntly replied, looking away from Maria and turning his attention outside to the now busy street.

'Well, they didn't look as tired as normal, y'know? I mean, sure, they still looked tired, but it wasn't as bad today.' Maria stated.

'…..I suppose you're right. Amy did look a lot healthier than usual today.'

'What about Sonic?'

'He can go and fall off the side of Mobius for all I care.' Shadow huffed, making Maria giggle.

'That's mean. He's not _THAT _bad, is he?' she asked. Shadow thought about it for a moment. He remembered their very first encounter with each other before answering.

'Yes. He really _IS_ that bad a person.' He replied, eyes turning back to Maria.

**AHHHHH~ I'M DONE. DONE. YEEEEEEE. Course, not the whole story.**

**Just this chapter. Ugh, I wasn't sure I wanted to end it off here, but I decided wai not? *also mainly because I was starting to get bored of just typing on my computer. ^^'***

**Anyways, tell me what you think! I'd love you hear opinions! **

**(And maybe I'll respond to them. If I get any more reviews that is XD)**

**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:**

**The legend of Zelda: majora's mask oath to order.**

**-paper Mario: thousand year door: doopliss battle theme.**

**Thank ya kindly for reading, britt~ :3**


End file.
